


Puppy wanna lick

by Chnsbabygirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Friends With Benefits, Headspace, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chnsbabygirl/pseuds/Chnsbabygirl
Summary: Seungmin is stressed and changbin is horney and in pup space
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 37





	Puppy wanna lick

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say , enjoy thank you cherry for beta reading this work  
> And happy birthday kira enjoy

Seungmin entered his shared room with Changbin. He had a long day because of the stress of exams and assignments that were due today. So, he spent working from night till the morning that he just wanted to sleep for a whole week, but he knew that wasn’t quite possible. So, he opted for the best solution he could find; sleeping for now and trying to let his body relax maybe he could have some fun with his roommate later. But for now, his eyes drifted to sleep.

When he woke up, he could feel a small figure curled up against him. The older boy slowly rutting against Seungmin, his sweaty forehead pressed towards the youngers neck. “Binnie, hey baby, are you going to wake up love? You’re dreaming baby.” Seungmin muttered softly, trying to ease the older boy into waking up. Changbin’s eyes suddenly opened, looking directly at Seungmin as if he were waiting for this to happen. He whined loudly, scrunching up Seungmin’s shirt.

“Alpha please, please let me..” The older boy spoke, obviously desperate. “Oh, is our binnie in pup space again? Do you want to be filled with my pups? Want to be used like the pretty toy you are, sweetie? Huh? Being a good boy for alpha.” Seungmin said, voice lower than normal, almost too deep for Changbin. The older’s head was spinning just from the words wanting it, needing Seungmin inside of him.

Seungmin got off from the bed, walking towards his nightstand and grabbing the lube, Changbin’s puppy tail and a pretty plug. “Clothes off now puppy.” Seungmin said with a stern voice. Changbin got off the bed quickly, getting out of his clothes, his boxers coming off lastly, showing off his leaking head that turned Seungmin on even more. He sure wanted this for a while despite him and Changbin being friends with benefits for a while, it’s hard getting some action in dorm rooms. “Poor baby already so wet for alpha, so wet.” Seungmin said with a mocking voice while staring at Changbin.

“Yes alpha, so needy, so wet just for you, use me, please use me.” Binnie replied, walking towards Seungmin, kissing him, all tongue and teeth, almost too impatient. Seungmin grabbed his ass, moving his fingers around it, getting closer to the other boy’s entrance, not pushing in, but teasing it and making the older whimpering.

“Too long Minnie, just put it in. I am already stretched enough.” The older boy said while Seungmin’s fingers were working him open. He slightly angled his fingers up making the boy under him whimper and cry louder. Seungmin has a smirk on his face, loving how he can make Changbin a mess just with his fingers, nothing more. Seungmin lines himself up with Changbin’s hole, slowly entering, his hole so wet. It was too tight, making a moan leave Seungmin’s mouth. “Fuck Binnie, you are so fucking tight. We aren’t going to last long.” He started to move after he was sure the older had gotten used to his size, slowly moving setting a pace.

Soon, moans and the sound of the skin clapping filled the room, turning both boys on even more. “Fuck Minnie more, harder please.” Encouraging the other boy to go harder, which Seungmin took as an invitation and started an animalistic pace, fucking into Changbin until the older boy came between their stomachs while Seungmin kept going. “That’s it alpha, harder. Yes please cum for me, in me, please fill me up with your pups, please harder ahhhh. Please I need it.” Changbin rambled, wanting to make Seungmin cum. Oversensitivity had already kicked in, but Changbin loved the pain, making him feel like a personal sex toy. He loved every second of it.

His words effecting Seungmin way more than he thought they would, making the younger cum inside him. “Thank you baby.” He said as he was riding out his orgasm, grabbing the butt plug he had next to him and putting in the older right after pulling out. “Thanks alpha, it felt so good. I loved it so much, my tummy is filled.“ Changbin says with a smile on his face, Seungmin wrapped his hands around the older and made him the small spoon. Talking as lightly as he could, he spoke. “Do you want to wash up or sleep for now, love?” Changbin hums.

“Sleepy, puppy wanna sleep.” Changbin said as he nuzzled into the youngers neck again. “Okay puppy, first you have to eat and drink. Can you sit up for me pretty?” Seungmin asked. He then gets up, getting a small sandwich and a glass of apple juice from their mini fridge, feeding them to the older and then cleaning the cum on his stomach with a wet towel before lying down with the older boy, cuddling with him until they both fall sleep. He will care about dried cum inside the older and how hard washing it will be later.


End file.
